Allen Francis Doyle
Category:ArticlesCategory:CharactersCategory:TV characters | aliases = Allen Doyle | franchise = Angel | image = | notability = | type = | gender = | base of operations = Los Angeles, California | associations = Angel Investigations | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = 1999 | 1st appearance = "City of..." | final appearance = "Hero" | actor = Glenn Quinn }} Allen Doyle is a fictional demon featured in the first season of the WB Network television series Angel. Played by actor Glenn Quinn, he was introduced in the series pilot episode, "City of..." and appeared in nine episodes total. Biography Allen Francis Doyle was a half-human/half-demon agent of the mysterious "Powers That Be". His true form was vaguely human looking, albeit with strangely colored eyes and sharp spines across his face, but he was able to present himself with a convincing human appearance under ideal circumstances. The Powers gifted Doyle with clairvoyant visions of the future, which would take place sporadically and without warning. Doyle's visions were often vague and usually resulted in crippling pain. In 1999, his visions led him to Los Angeles, California where he sought out the vampire known as Angel. Doyle introduced himself to Angel just as the vampire was busying himself with moving into a new apartment. He seemed to know everything there was to know about Angel and wanted to help him in his ongoing crusade to aid those in need of rescuing. Reluctant to trust anyone, much less a demon welcoming him with open arms, Angel decided to let Doyle hang around him. Doyle had a vision, but was able to provide very little information concerning it's meaning other than the words "Tina... Coffee Spot... 5:00 pm". Angel decided to go to this location to find out who Tina was and why she might be in trouble. Angel learned that Tina was being harassed by an influential vampire named Russell Winters. Although he was unable to save Tina's life, he enlisted Doyle's aid to help him track down Winters. When they arrived at Russell's lavish mansion, Doyle learned that one of Angel's former colleagues, an aspiring actress named Cordelia Chase was being held prisoner. Angel rescued Cordelia while Doyle sat in the getaway car. They returned back to Angel's flat where Cordelia brought up the idea of starting their own private consulting firm to help people in need. Doyle felt that it was a very good idea and the three of them founded Angel Investigations. Angel: City of... Notes & Trivia * * Not to be confused with PGA golfer Allen Doyle. * Actor Glenn Quinn passed away on December 3rd, 2002 from an apparent drug overdose. An In Loving Memory testimonial was posted for him in the credits of the season four episode "Long Day's Journey". * Glenn Quinn was credited in "Parting Gifts", but did not actually appear in the episode. Appearances # Angel: City of... # Angel: Lonely Hearts # Angel: In the Dark # Angel: I Fall to Pieces # Angel: Rm w/a Vu # Angel: Sense & Sensitivity # Angel: The Bachelor Party # Angel: I Will Remember You # Angel: Hero See also External Links * * Allen Francis Doyle at the Buffy & Angel Wiki References ---- Category:Angel/Season 1 characters Category:1999 character deaths